Defending His Position as Her Lover
by Lilah-senpai
Summary: It's after the war and Cullen finds himself at Lady Trevelyan's family home with her. Her family do not approve of her choice... See where it all leads. If I get good comments I will continue the story


Okay don't fuck up. Maker, I haven't seen them in years... I was eight years old when I was taken to the circle. I clutched at the cloth over my small swollen bump, silk. Mother always did like the way I looked in silk and the teal color sat on my copper skin perfectly, my black hair was loose and coming down to my breast now. It had grown much since the battle against Corypheus. I took a deep breath and nodded my head to the announcer. He cleared his throat and spoke loudly, "Presenting Lady Inquisitor Madeline Trevelyan, Of the Ostwick Circle of Magi! Vanquisher of the Red Templars of Ferelden, Champion of the Blessed Andaste herself. Leader of the inquisition, defender of Thedas." I stepped down the stairs bowing slightly to my mother and father.

My mother sat on her throne like chair and instead of looking proud she looked absolutely annoyed. Beside her sat my father, he was staring at the blonde elven servant. Good to know some things never changed. An arm reached aroound my waist and led me down the rest of the stairs as the announcer continued, "Accompanying the Inquisitor: Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath commander of the forces of the Inquisition. Former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall Betroth of Lady Inquisitor Madeline Trevelyan ..." He continued on announcing Iron Bull and Varric. Everyone always forgot about Cole. I was used to that. But what I wasn't used to was the silence that was in the air. And I knew what had them so quiet. The Betroth thing. The music had even stopped my five brothers and three sisters looked at me and I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. Father was frowning though it wasn't with disapproval, it was the frown a father got when they thought no one was good enough for your child. Mother stood with and unpleasant smile on her face and gestured for us to follow her.

"I've got a feeling I'm not very welcomed here."Cullen whispered in my ear.

I shook my head lightly to put him at ease. But he really had no idea if mother was pulling us away like this it was bad. I pulled his coat closer around me. The warmth and his scent still in the coat I claimed a comfort to me as we walked the chilled hallways of my childhood home. My pregnancy was still unknown even to my beloved lion. He already freaked out with the thought of it and if I let him know now he'd never let me leave my room at Skyhold.

We followed after my mother vaguely aware that I left the boys behind. I might regret that later. But Varric would keep Cole in line to make sure he doesn't try to 'help' anyone. My mother stood in the study with her arms crossed over her small bosoms, Her copper skin glowing in the pastel yellow flowy dress that reminded me of one that I loved as a child.

Cullen cleared his throat slightly at the silence in the room and gave a curt bow, " Madame Gale Trevelyan, we met before when I came to inform you that your daughter was not being held captive by the Inquisition."

Mother glared at him, "Yes I remember Commander, but I did not realize that meant keeping her for yourself. To wed or bed for that matter. Tell me do you hold do you hold any properties? Are you a lord somewhere and failed to have that announced? Madeline has long since been betrothed to a noble, titles and power was coming from that. What are you bringing to the table? Tell me why my daughter has come home with you."

"Mother!" I hissed out and she frowned at me. Her eyes narrowing on my hand on my stomach which I slowly move away so I don't grab Cullen's attention. Her eyes processed the situation, I can see it in her eyes. Please just keep your proud mouth shut. Otherwise I'll be stuck in Skyhold and not be able to do missions. Cullen took in a deep breath and met my mother's narrowed eyes and took my hand pressing a kiss to the back of it. I gave a soft smile, he liked to keep me calm by placing soft kisses on my skin. It usually worked.

"Madame Trevelyan…I had no idea that I would fall for your daughter the way I did. She found her way into my heart with every strategy meeting we had. And no I don't have properties or many titles outside of the inquisition nor am I a noble but I can promise you this, I love Madeline and I do intend to marry her regardless of what you think of me or her. She's the leader of the inquisition I highly doubt she needs a noble at her side. She needs her commander and I will not be giving up my spot for some silly little priss who will just ruin everyone's day at Skyhold." Cullen said in a dark even tone. The one he used on his troops when they undermined his authority. I could feel myself start to melt and the demand to stay by myself.

Mother was speechless. About damn time. She licked he lips and looked at me. I nodded my head and agreed with him. She cleared her throat and brushed her light brown hair out of her face, "I will send a message to Vladimir Von Poutin tonight. You and your guest will be staying the night correct? I'll have a feast prepared."

Mother giving up so easily? It was almost too good to be true. She walked to me and pressed a kiss to my cheek and touched my stomach as she hugged me. "It's so good to see you Darling. I'm glad you're well." She said before walking out of the study.

I looked at Cullen who shrugged his shoulders, "You know this conversation isn't over with her."

He nodded his head and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close, "I will have this conversation as many times as she likes. The answer remains the same, I am the only one for you. And I will not give you up."

I smiled up at him and he pressed his lips to mine. I snaked my hands around his neck and pulled him closer until a small chuckle rolled through his lips. I pulled back and raised a brow, "What's so funny?"

"Imagine if we weren't seeing each other and you did marry this noble. Your last name would change to Von Poutin. It's an absolutely ridiculous name. I was steal you away just so you wouldn't be tortured with the name." He said the amusement clear as day in his eyes. I gave him a light shove and started to walk away shaking my head. Too much time around Bull, Dorian, Sera, and Varric I think.

He followed me back out to the dining hall where Varric was sitting at one table with four of my brothers, Bull was talking with my father and two of my sisters and Cole was making himself known to one of my brothers and sisters. I sighed slightly it was going to be a long night. Father stood up from his chair and came over to me picking me up and giving me a twirl and pecks on the cheek, "Maddie! Oh my Maddie! You've grown since the last time I've seen you." Well yeah, the last time I seen my father I was fifteen. But I was still his baby and he was almost always busy with work or screwing a servant. One or the other. "Hello daddy. It's good to see you doing so well."I said hugging him back as he put me down.

That jolly look left his face as he turned to Cullen and shook his hand, "How are you Commander? You treat my little girl right. She's my youngest and she deserves the best."

Cullen wrapped an arm around my waist, "Ser Trevelyan of course she deserves the best. And I will be giving her the best."

With those words my father returned to his jolly glowing slightly drunk self and ran a hand through his slick black hair, "Well then let's eat. Where's my wife?"

The blonde servant ran off to fetch my mother and I introduced my brother and sister to Cullen, "This is Alec & Andre the eldest two twins. Harry is the third oldest, then my two sisters Victoria and Minerva also twins, then it's George, and then Jillian. Then it's me. After the circle fell Harry came back home. He and I are sort of the black sheeps of the family." The only mages. We stuck close by each other at the tower. And when the family came to visit they told everything they had seen and how sad they were that we were stuck in a tower. 'But it's for your own good.' they'd always say.

Jillian slid over and hugged me, the only one in our family who thought it was complete and utter bull shit. "You look like you gained weight. Keeping you well fed are they? I thought you were fighting constantly?" She said eyeing me up and down.

"Oh yeah, I'm well fed and fighting every day." I said simply the servant put a serving of dragonling thighs in front of me and I bit back a gag. Andraste's tits, I love dragonling thighs. And Jillian knew that her eyes lit up, "Oh your-!" I covered her mouth, "A little under the weather yeah. Coming here made me a little nervous."

Varric raised an eye brow and grinned, "You alright there Sparkles? Don't want any family stories coming out?"

I grinned at him and sent a thank you up to the Maker that he changed the subject, "Yup that's exactly it."

I lowered my hands from Jillian's mouth and grilled her with the best possible shut up look I could.

"Did she ever tell you about how she set Alec's pants on fire when she was six? That's when she first started showing mage signs." She said laughing. 

Alec groaned, "That's not funny, I still have the burn scar on my arse."

"No one told you to take my doll. She was the only one of her kind and you still fed her to the mabari. You arse, of course I would hold that against you." I said laughing slightly.

"Remind me not to take your toys away from you." Cullen said with a small smirk, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just out of curiosity what kind of doll was it?" Bull asked with a small smirk.

"Oh no. I'm not telling you or Varric, you'll use it against me and Varric will write it in one of his books." I said stuffing my face with spindleweed salad so that they couldn't pry it out of me.

"It was a special addition witch of the wilds doll. She was really pretty, about the size of a baby doll with dragon wings sticking out of her back. Ooo and her hair was blue!" Jillian said for me and I shoved her.

"The doll didn't want to be eaten. She wanted to keep playing tea party and following the big guard around with Madeline. He was so sparkly and he gave her candy. Madeline liked that." Cole said before sipping water.

Varric laughed, "This is gold. There's no way. I can't not put this in my book. You've always been attracted to men in uniforms huh?"

I felt myself turn beet red, "Shut up!"

Cullen raised a brow and I had to look away. The whole table rumbled with laughter.

 **That night...**

 **Back in the guest room chamber.**

I was puking into a pot chamber. And Cullen was outside of the room talking with Alec and Andre who were returning home to their wives. I wiped my mouth and washed it out with water. I took off his coat and started to slip out of the dress I was in. I heard the door open and close behind me and warm hands caressed my shoulder helping the dress come off my shoulders. A soft kiss was pressed against my naked skin.

"Your family was a delight today. Even your mother when she came back to the table. I half expected an assassin when she came back in." Cullen said as he turned me to him and smiled.

"They were. I've missed them. Father I haven't seen in ten years but he hasn't changed at all. Two of my brothers are married and so is Victoria. So I understand why they visited less frequently when I was in the circle. I was there with Harry. And Mother visited when she could with George and Jillian was a free spirit so she did what she pleased and visited every Saturday even with the rebellion starting reminding both me and my brother to come home should anything occur. Of course the only one who listened was Harry. If I had listened I wouldn't have met you and everything would have gone soooo wrong." I said as I wrapped my arms around him pressing my naked body to his clothed one.

He took in a deep breath and ran his fingers down my naked back until he was cupping my naked arse. "I'm glad you didn't listen because frankly I don't know what I'd do without you. You are the light of my life."Cullen said as he kissed down my neck. I gave a small purr accepting the kisses as my hands ran down the front of his shirt and slipping underneath to touch bare muscled skin. He gave a slight groan of appreciation and let me slip the top off him. exposing all of that toned muscle. He slowly backed me to the bed behind us before unlacing the leather binds of his trousers.

I gave him a small seductive smile as he hovered over me and took off his trousers. He licked his lips lightly, "I'm not going to lie to you Madeline, I've had this burning need to mark you as mine since your mother spoke of your betrothal to the noble and Cole mentioning your crush on the guard. Ahh ahh ahh. No use denying it. So marking you seems like the only way I can let others know you're mine. You will always be mine."

Oh he had no idea. Just how marked I was just yet. But this is exactly what I loved. When he went into a more primal mode. My lion. I licked my lips and watched as his eyes watched my tongue skate across my lips, "So mark me."

Those three words seemed to be what he was waiting for. He came down quickly pressing his heated tongue against mine, clashing and passionate. He stole my breath away as his hand came up and cupped my breast. His other hand went in search for lower things. And when he found my womanhood I gave a gasp which let his tongue dominate mines. He pulled back from the kiss and gave a knowing smile, "You're very wet."

I felt my cheeks flush and shivered at his low chuckle. Damn him and his sexual confidence. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my neck and then I felt a slight pinch before he started sucking on my neck. His fingers moved at a slow teasing pace, not entering my womanhood but grazing it running his thumb over my clit making me shiver as his other hand flicked my nipple teasing it and making me shutter even more. "...C-cullen."I managed to get out. He pulled away from my neck and grinned, "I have to mark you more. One passion mark doesn't say much."

He continued down my body leaving a trail of hickies on my body before stopping at my inner thigh and looking up at me. He knew how excited I was to see him there. "God you are so beautiful. Up there and down here. You're glistening. Just for me." He purred out. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to my womanhood and I gave a small moan. "Yes, Cullen just for you. Only ever for you." I managed to get out. He turned his hungry eyes up to me and dived into my womanhood. Lapping, swirling his tongue, pleasuring me in only ways that he can. It only took minutes for me to reach my limit and I called out his name loud and clear my fingers finding their way into his soft curls. I could practically see stars from my climax and when he came to hover over me I pressed a kiss to his lips tasting myself and him all in one. He positioned himself above me and slid home while I was in the midst of returning back to the bed.

We called out to each other and he started his slow rhythm as he pumped into me. Small beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as if he were concentrating on the slow rhythm. He was still keeping me in mind, he knew I like a slow start so that I can watch him enter. I cupped his stubbled cheek and smiled up at him, "Don't hold back love."

He nodded his head and thrusted into me harder faster. He lifted me off the bed and held on to my waist as he thrusted into me and I matched his rhythm and he watched as my breasts danced for him a primal growl leaving his lips before he latched on to one. I moaned out for him cupping the back of his head to encourage him to continue. His tongue flickered across my nipple his teeth pinching lightly. The buildup was quick for both of us. The panting the tangled sheets and finally the climax. Not once twice or even three times. Five. Five climaxes together.

I was curled up close to him as he slept, his arms wrapped around me protectively. My fingers drew shapes on his naked chest as I watched him. Small purple parks left my hand and I stopped drawing on him and stared at it. This is exactly why I wasn't asleep. I haven't slept in days, because since I discovered being pregnant my magic has been a little frazzled. I shook my hand lightly. And somehow I knew it was the baby playing with my magic. I sat up lightly and watched the sun start to come up from out the balcony window. Today was going to be a long day I could feel it.

 **Later that morning...**

I was dressed and ready to go. Cullen was equipping himself with his sword and his extra daggers when there was a knock on the door. I finished running the brush through my hair and called out, "It's open."

The blonde servant girl entered and bowed, "My Lady, your mother wishes to speak with you and Commander Cullen before you leave."

I sighed lightly and Cullen looked over at me, "Alright. We'll be down in a minute."

What could she possibly want to talk about now? Cullen pecked my forehead and pulled the coat tighter around me before rubbing his nose to mine, "its fine. We're fine. Maybe it's nothing."

We headed down stairs and it was not nothing. It was far from nothing. I was assuming that the man arguing with my mother was Ser Vladimir Von Poutin. He frowned as he watched Cullen escort me to my mother's side.

"I am the offended party here. I was told at a young age that I was to marry this girl. We had a deal you can not break it. Especially to someone who has no title, no claim to anything. It will be an embarrassment to my family. I will not lose the Herald as my wife become she decided to have a fling with her Commander in the midst of war." The Noble shouted.

Wow what a complete arsehole.

"I'm sorry Ser, but as I already told my mother. I will not be marrying you. Because I intended to marry Commander Cullen. It was no simple fling, I love him." I said in the most reasonable voice that I could while I patted Cullen's balled up fist.

"I demand a duel. I win, you will marry me. It is my right." Vladimir continued his face red under his half mask.

My mother nodded her head, "A duel and if you lose you leave no grudges against the Trevelyan family. The last thing we need are feuding nobles. Especially powerful feuding family."

I frowned at my mother and it was Cullen's turn to pat my hand, "I'll do it Madeline. You are mine no matter what. I will not lose."

I felt my stomach churn at the thought. And I touched it lightly. Mother came in close and whispered in my ear, "Perhaps now would be the time to let him know."

I looked at her and she smiled and it was finally that proud smile a mother should have for their children.

I pulled Cullen to the side quickly, "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this duel am I?"

Cullen tucked my neat small braid behind my ear and shook his head, "Not at all. This needs to be done. Or else your family will be feuding with another and we can't have that."

I smiled softly, "Fine, but know that it's not just me you're fighting for. It's for your little family. The start of your little family." I took his hand and placed it on my stomach.

He met my eyes and smiled widely, "Really?"

I nodded my head and felt my eyes tear up slightly he was excited, "Really really. I've known for a little while now."

He nodded his head, "Then I really have to do this then."

Cullen walked me back to Varric and Bull. and he stepped out to the center of the floor. He pulled out his sword and his whole demeanor changed to fight to kill. "Fight until one or the other is on the ground and unable to stand." My mother said simply. Vladimir pulled out his own sword and with that the duel started. Cullen clearly outweighed him by a lot. But Vladimir did have impressive flexibility the fight went on with for a bit with them blocking each other's attacks and countering. Cullen was sliced in the arm which caused a gasp to leave my lips and sparks out of my finger tips. "Relax Sparkles, Curly's got this."Varric said rubbing the small of my back.

He did indeed have it. He sliced Vladimir's side and managed to get the back of his legs, rendering him helpless as he fell to the ground. Cullen pointed the sword at the male's chin and gave a small smirk, "I win."

Mother gave him a small clap, "You are indeed victorious. Congratulations are in order. Ser Vladimir I will have a medical mage look at your wounds and then you will be going. As promised."

Vladimir frowned but nodded his head, "…A deal is a deal."

I went to Cullen's side as he sheathed his sword. "Let me see your arm." I said as I went to him. He grinned and pulled me to him, "After my victory kiss." I smiled up at him and knew that I was probably worrying over nothing if he was smiling like that. This battle meant a lot more to him then I thought. I kissed him lightly and he gave a small purr. I pushed him lightly, "Alright let me see."

He showed me the wound and it was a little deeper than I thought, "Even when I heal it, it's going to scar."

He smiled, "It will be a very memorable scar and well worth it."

"That's so Cheesy Cullen." Bull said. I couldn't help the small giggle that left my lips as I worked my magic.

Cole walked over to me and lowered himself to look at my stomach and then looked at me and turning to speak to Varric, "She feels a burden was lifted off her shoulder, but she still can't sleep at night. The baby was just doing it for kicks and giggles. It wanted her to tell Cullen. It'll let her sleep now."

Varric smiled widely, "So we get to be uncles, Sparkles? Ya should have told us sooner."

Bull grunted, "Can't wait to teach the little squirt how to fight. They're cute when they're little and trying to pick up a sword."

"Bull no." Me and Cullen said together. We grinned at each other.

I turned to my mother and smiled, "Thank you for understanding mother. I promise to write and visit when I can."

"And we will visit you as well... And Cullen take care of my baby." She said before leaving towards the study.

 **A few months later...**

My belly is so much rounder than when I first found out. Vivien believes I only have two more months left the Surgeon agrees. At the tavern they're making bets on what the baby will be. Cole isn't allowed to participate and he asked me if I wanted to know but I voted against it, besides I had a feeling it was a she. He talks with the baby often, sometimes on nights when I can't sleep. Cullen stopped letting me leave Skyhold when I was four months along. It's driving me crazy not being able to leave so I send him on crazy errands sometimes finding me delicacies all over Thedas. His fault. Right now I'm waiting for him to come back. I took up sewing, Leliana took time out to teach me. Sera offered to help me pick out names I stopped going to her after she offered up Crotch Muncher...

I sat on the rocking chair and sewed a baby fennec eared hat when Cullen crouched next to me, " I got you and the baby a present. I actually had the first one made months ago. But I added the other one a few days ago." I smiled lightly at the neatly wrapped present, "Thank you." I put down the hat and took the box and unwrapped it. I looked up at him and he nodded his head. I opened the box and gave a little gasp, inside was the Witch of the wilds I had as a child and next to her was a purple black haired child…. Morrigan.

"Oh Cullen... This is perfect. How'd you even know what she looked like?" I asked as I ran my fingers over her hair and stood up.

"That night we visited your family. I asked your brother what the doll looked like and if he remembered the doll maker who made it. I tracked him down within that same week. And I thought adding baby Morrigan was cute. Though she did not appreciate it." Cullen said giving a lopsided smile and rubbing the back of his neck.

I leaned up and pecked his lips, "It's perfect." The baby gave a sharp kick and I winced lightly, "See even she thinks so." I brought his hand to my now moving belly and he smiled lightly with that proud fatherly glow.

"You really think it's a she?" He asked.

I nodded my head, "I really do."

"Well then I think it's time we start looking at names... How about Lorraine?" He asked. Another kick.

"I think she likes that one." I said smiling up at him. I pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I do too."


End file.
